Toi d'abord
by Anatase
Summary: Skie aime et admire Arion depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Le jeune footballeur ne semble pourtant pas l'avoir remarquer.


Elle l'avait toujours soutenu. Toujours encouragé. Depuis leur première rencontre, elle s'était promis de toujours veiller sur lui. Arion. Un garçon gentil, mais très immature et enfantin, qui se droguait au foot matin, midi et soir. Un véritable gamin. Mais un gamin qui faisait battre le cœur de la jeune Skie. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas rêvé d'une scène romantique, d'une scène qu'elle voyait souvent dans les films d'amour, où la fin se terminait toujours bien. Une scène dont elle ferait partie. Une scène où Arion viendrait vers elle, timide, innocent. Où il lui dirait, avec le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate qu'il l'aimait, elle, Skie, et qu'aucune autre fille ne ferait battre aussi fort son cœur. Et là, il l'embrasserait, tendrement, avec tout l'amour qu'il aurait pour elle. Et elle, elle serait heureuse, tellement heureuse de vivre cet instant. Elle en rêvait souvent, de cette scène. Mais malheureusement, dans la vraie vie, la fin de l'histoire ne s'était pas encore écrite, et elle ne semblait pas joyeuse pour tout le monde. Arion ne se préoccupait pas du tout de la jeune fille et de ses sentiments. Trop hypnotisé par ce sport qui est le foot, il ne la voyait même pas sur le banc de touche, en train de crier son nom pour le soutenir, pour l'encourager. Malgré sa peine et sa colère, Skie continuait de satisfaire ses besoins, en lui apportant une bouteille d'eau et une serviette à chaque fin d'entraînements et de matchs. Elle avait parlé de ce problème à ses deux meilleures amies ; Rosi et Jade. Skie qui voulait continuellement avoir l'attention d'Arion pour elle toute seule, était, d'après les deux autres, une mauvaise idée. Elles lui avaient conseillé de l'oublier, car après tout, le garçon ne semblait prêter guère attention à la jeune fille.

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres. Un jour sans regards ni sourires d'Arion à l'attention de Skie. Elle avait commencé à s'y faire. Au collège, tout le monde adorait Arion. Après tout, lui et son équipe avait gagné la Route du Sacre et réussi à mettre fin au cinquième secteur. Franchement, qui n'aimait pas Arion ? Personne. Et Skie était bien d'accord avec ça. Et tous les autres aussi d'ailleurs, un peu trop même. A chaque fois que Skie voulait parler au garçon, un amas de filles faisait barrage. Une vraie folie. A croire qu'elle n'existait pas à ses yeux. Plusieurs fois, elle aurait voulu lui dire, lui crier son amour mais cela lui était impossible. Bien trop timide et réservée pour faire une telle chose.

En ce moment, au collège Raimon, Arion et Skie étaient en cours de maths. Elle perdue dans ses pensées, lui, essayant de comprendre le langage qu'utilisait le professeur.

\- J'espère que vous avez tous compris l'importance de ce cours, conclut M. Ogawa, le contrôle contera pour la moitié de votre trimestre. Quelqu'un veut bien nous faire un rapide résumé ?

Tous les enfants de la classe baissèrent les yeux. L'envie de répondre à cette question nécessitait un effort surhumain. Mais Skie, toujours occupée à fixer la fenêtre depuis le fond de la salle, n'avait pas entendue s'approcher d'elle.

\- Peut-être que Melle Skie pourra répondre ?

Surprise, Skie faillit tomber de sa chaise. Un petit sourire satisfait s'afficha sur le visage du professeur.

\- Alors ? J'attends...  
\- Heu... Je... C'est, heu...

Toute la classe restait silencieuse. Skie ne savait pas quoi répondre. Depuis le début du cours, elle n'avait cessé de regarder la cours de récréation. Elle cherchait en vain du regard, un camarade pouvant lui souffler la réponse. Mais personne ne semblait pouvoir l'aider. Elle allait renoncer, dire qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'elle n'avait rien écouté depuis une heure. Cela lui vaudrait une exclusion de cours mais qu'importe, après tout, personne ne prêterait attention à elle. Mais, à la dernière seconde, le visage de Skie s'illumina. Arion venait de lui souffler les paroles que M. Ogawa voulait entendre depuis longtemps. S'en perdre un instant, elle répéta, mots pour mots, ce qu'Arion venait de lui dire.

\- Bien. Mais la prochaine fois que votre attention ne sera pas portée sur le cours, croyez-moi, l'exclusion deviendra nécessaire, conclut le professeur qui partit rejoindre son bureau.

Sur ses dernières paroles, la sonnerie résonna dans toutes les salles de classes. En moins de trente secondes, elles étaient devenues vide. Skie alla s'éclipser dans un coin de la cours. Arion s'empressa d'aller la rejoindre, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ouf, t'as eu chaud cette fois, Skie.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce tu m'as aidé ? demanda la bleutée, du tac-au-tac.  
\- Et bien, parce que tu es mon amie, quelle question. Et les amis s'entraident, ils s'écoutent, ils se soutiennent.  
\- Si tu m'avais écouté au moins une fois, tu ne m'aurais laissé tomber au cinéma.

En Skie, la colère devenait de plus en plus forte. Elle croisa les bras en signe de mécontentement.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
\- C'est bien ce que je dis, si tu m'avais écouté, au lieu de parler foot avec Riccardo, tu m'aurais accompagné au cinéma. Mais comme tu es débile jusqu'aux bout de tes orteils, tu m'avais fait « oui » de la tête alors que tu ne savais même pas de quoi je parlais ! A cause de toi, je me suis retrouvée toute seule...  
\- Oh... Je suis vraiment désolé, si tu veux, on peut remettre ça à ce soir ?  
\- Non, c'est plus la peine. C'est trop tard.  
\- Mais... bredouilla Arion, essayant de se justifier.  
\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. De toute façon tu ne m'as jamais écouté et tu ne m'écouteras jamais.

La jeune fille partit en courant, voulant à tout prix s'éloigner d'Arion qui se sentait totalement démunit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, Skie avait réagi aussi violemment. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il partit voir Rosi et Jade pour en savoir un peu plus.

Il mit un moment pour les trouver, vu la longueur de la cours, on aurait pu construire un deuxième terrain de foot. Il finit par les apercevoir au pied d'un arbre, en train de discuter. Il s'approcha doucement, mal à l'aise.

\- Heu... Salut les filles.

Rosi et Jade regardèrent Arion bizarrement. Elles se levèrent pour être à même hauteur.

\- Salut Arion, fit Rosi avec un sourire, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Heu... Et bien... Je voulais vous demandez...  
\- Et bien vas-y, crache le morceau ! souffla Jade en lui tapant sur l'épaule.  
\- Bah... Vous savez ce qu'elle a Skie ? Elle m'a presque agressé tout à l'heure.  
\- Normal... chuchota Jade, se faisant une réflexion à elle-même.  
\- Quoi ? demanda le brun, perplexe.  
\- On devrait peut-être lui dire... fit Rosi, en regardant Jade hausser les épaules.  
\- Fait comme tu veux mais ne compte pas sur moi quand Skie te découpera en deux avec une pair de ciseaux.

Jade quitta la conversation, pour aller parler avec une autre fille un peu plus loin, laissant Arion et Rosie seules.

\- Bon tu m'expliques ou pas ? demanda le brun qui commençait à s'impatienter.  
\- Et bien... Comment dire... Skie...  
\- Oui, Skie... répéta Arion.  
\- Et bah... Elle t'aime bien, mais... plus que bien... Mais comme tu ne prêtes pas attention à elle, elle est à fleur-de-peau en ce moment, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
\- Tu veux dire... Qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ?  
\- Ouf, souffla Rosie en se pensant sa main sur son front, heureusement que tu comprends vite, sinon, on y aurait passé la journée.  
\- OK, je vois, merci pour l'info, fit Arion en s'éloignant.

Cette nouvelle ne perturba pas le jeune footballeur, pour dire vrai, il s'en doutait un peu. Et pour dire encore plus vrai, il ressentait exactement la même chose. Mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'aller lui parler ou d'aller la voir. C'est pour cela qu'il était si distant. Un mélange de peur et d'appréhension : un cocktail catastrophique.  
Avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse de nouveau, Arion alla voir les autres membres de l'équipe. Qui étaient ses amis, soit-dite en passant. Riccardo, Michaël, Gabriel et Doug, discutaient, accoudés à la rampe de l'escalier principal.

\- Où étais-tu passé Arion ? demanda le capitaine, la cloche va bientôt sonner.  
\- J'étais allé voir Rosie et Jade pour leur demander quelque chose à propos de Skie.  
\- Oh, Skie, répéta Doug avec un sourire narquois.  
\- Il va falloir que tu lui dises un jour ou l'autre, fit Gabriel, sinon, on peut le faire à ta place.

En effet, les quatre garçons étaient au courant des sentiments d'Arion envers Skie, son amie d'enfance.

\- Non, c'est bon, répondit Arion, surtout que je viens d'apprendre quelque chose...

Une teinte légèrement rosée apparut sur les joues du milieu de terrain.

\- Une nouvelle plutôt intéressante à ce que je vois... rigola Michaël.  
\- Oh, arrête de l'embêter Michaël, fit Doug avant de le décoiffer, faisant ressembler le bleu à un hérisson.  
\- Eh ! Mes cheveux ! hurla le plus petit en essayant de sauver le peu qu'il lui restait de dignité.  
\- Enfin bref, conclut Riccardo, ce... « Quelque chose », c'est quoi ?  
\- Et bien, je viens d'apprendre par Rosie, que Skie est amoureuse de moi !  
\- Mais c'est géniale ça ! cria Doug, lâchant le livre qu'il venait de sortir de son sac, écrasant par mégarde, le pied gaude de Michaël.

Un cri de douleur retentit dans la cours du collège. Tous les regards se retournèrent vers Michaël qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mais tu m'en veux aujourd'hui, toi ! Tant de haine envers moi... dit-il, baissant la tête pour ne pas que l'on voit son visage, rouge de douleur.  
\- Et tu vas aller la voir ? demanda Gabriel, se fichant complètement du pied meurtrie du fada de serpents.

Arion réfléchit quelque instant avant de déclarer, l'air confiant :

\- Oui. Après tout, on ressent tous les deux les mêmes sentiments, je ne devrais pas avoir peur...  
\- Et pourtant... souffla le défenseur, tapotant légèrement l'épaule d'Arion.  
\- Aie confiance en toi, fit Riccardo.  
\- Ouais, vous avez raison.

La sonnerie retentit, indiquant aux élèves que la récréation était finie. Tout le monde regagna leur classe respective.

Durant toute la journée, Arion ne quitta pas Skie du regard. Et, à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il lui souriait. Skie était aux anges ; pour la première, l'attention d'Arion était portée uniquement sur elle. Mais l'histoire du cinéma, elle ne l'avait pas encore oublié. Peut-être qu'il avait compris la leçon enfin de compte.  
A la sortie des cours, Arion se précipita vers la sortie. Skie, comme à son habitude, prenait son temps pour ranger ses affaires. Quand elle sortit de l'établissement, avant même de passer le portail, Arion se planta devant-t-elle, une petite boîte à la main.

\- Heu... Skie ?  
\- Oui ? demanda la manager, intriguée.  
\- Heu... Tiens.

Il lui tendit la boîte, les mains tremblantes.

\- C'est pour toi.  
\- Pour moi ? Merci ! fit Skie, enlevant le couvercle et découvrant, émerveillée, un pendentif flambant-neuf.  
\- Il te plait ? Pour me faire pardonner du cinéma...  
\- Oui, il est magnifique !

Sur ses mots, la bleutée sauta sur Arion, pour lui faire un câlin. Le milieu de terrain devenu, comme par magie, aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant que Skie se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'extirpa de ses bras rapidement et bredouilla un petit « désolé ».

\- Ça te dit qu'on aille au parc de la Tour ?  
\- Tous les deux ? Ou avec ta bande de groupies en supplément ? demanda Skie, essayant de tester le « nouvel » Arion.

Le brun rigola légèrement. Il prit la main de Skie, l'entraînant ainsi avec lui.

\- Non, rien que tu tous les deux...

Arrivé au parc, ils s'accoudèrent à la rambarde, regardant la vue magnifique que l'on avait de la ville. Un panorama exceptionnel s'offrait à eux.

\- Arion, tu peux me le mettre ? demanda la manageuse, tendant le collier à son ami.

Après l'avoir mis, Arion se jeta à l'eau.

\- Skie... Il faut que je te dise un truc.  
\- Ça tombe bien moi aussi, j'ai une question à te poser.

Arion resta muet quelques instants. Il regardait la jeune fille dans les yeux.

\- Toi d'abord, fit le brun, se retournant pour regarder de nouveau la ville.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu si soudainement gentil avec moi ? D'habitude, tu ne te soucis même pas de savoir si je vais bien ou non.  
\- Pour me faire pardonner. Je tiens à toi. Pour de vrai. Je tiens à toi plus qu'à la prunelle de mes yeux.

Il se retourna, faisant face à Skie, aussi rouge qu'Arion tout à l'heure.

\- Ça fait un petit moment que je voulais te le dire mais je n'ai pour l'instant, jamais eu le courage de le faire.

Il s'approcha de Skie et caressa tendrement sa joue.

\- Skie, je t'aime plus que tout au monde...

Cette scène... Elle l'avait tant espéré... Et voilà qu'elle se réalisa...

Arion se pencha doucement vers Skie pour l'embrasser. Un baiser tendre, plein d'amour. Un amour naissant. Ils fermèrent les yeux, le rêve ne venait que de commencer et l'histoire s'écrivait au fil des secondes.

 _Derrière un buisson, Doug et Michaël regardaient la scène. Le bleu tendit un billet de dix euros à son compagnon._

 _\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il le ferait avant ce soir. J'ai gagné mon pote, rigola doucement Doug._  
 _\- J'ai plus de cheveux, plus de pied gauche et plus d'argent... Mais que me reste-t-il ?_  
 _\- Ça, fit Doug avant d'embrasser, tout comme Arion, la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde._


End file.
